


Electing strange perfections

by Jay_the_bird



Series: At the final breath [3]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, tory bastardry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_bird/pseuds/Jay_the_bird
Summary: Occurring concurrently to chapter 6 of Final breath, Julian, Thomas, and Robin conspire to hack into the Netflix and watch films together.
Relationships: Julian Fawcett/Margot (mentioned), Julian Fawcett/Thomas Thorne/Robin, The Captain/Pat (mentioned)
Series: At the final breath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Electing strange perfections

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself and should probably finish the next chapter of Final Breath first, but I reached 69 total comments on Ao3 and the ghost of Julian possessed me.
> 
> I don't think these three have a ship name yet, so can I humbly suggest Hot Chess?
> 
> Oh and enjoy
> 
> -Jay

They make an odd trio, from an outside view. A caveman, a _respected_ politician, and a poet. However, Julian knows better. Together, the three of them can do anything.

Take their latest scheme, for example. It’s _genius_ , and Julian would love to claim credit, but that rests almost entirely with Robin. Following a lot of complaining by both Thomas and Julian about their lack of access to Alison and Mike’s vast library of films, Robin had suggested that, with all their talents combined, they might be able to get in without permission.

This is how Julian is currently straining at the enter key at roughly 10pm, Robin and Thomas offering encouragement on either side.

“Ha!” He says, as it finally presses down. “We’re in.”

“The question now becomes what to watch.” Thomas sighs, draping himself dramatically over the couch. Unimpressed by this show, Robin promptly sits on his feet. While they bicker, Julian scrolls, bit by bit, down the page.

“What about Silence of the Lambs?” He asks, more of a formality than anything, promptly clicking on the film without waiting for an answer. As it starts to play, he sits back, the other two make space for him, Thomas drawing his legs up and tipping sideways to lean on Julian’s shoulder. Robin drapes an arm around the other two, yawning loudly. The sit like this for some time, the only change being the way that Thomas huddles closer with every jump scare and Robin’s occasional laughing. It’s _very_ warm on the sofa, with the three of them huddled so close. Warm and quiet.

“Don’t sleep.” Robin yawns. “Have to turn box off.”

“Hmm.” It’s not entirely clear if Thomas is agreeing with him or just asleep. Either way, he doesn’t move – possibly because he, of the three of them, can’t turn off the computer or television – leaving Julian to gather the energy to do so himself. After straining at the power button on the TV for a few seconds, he finds the computer much more agreeable, and then sits back where he was. Thomas sighs and pulls Julian closer.

“We should go to bed.” He says, although his protest is half mumbled and he doesn’t appear in any hurry to move. Robin expresses disapproval by lying across both Julian and Thomas at once, effectively trapping them both.

“Sleep _here._ ” Yawning, he closes his eyes. Julian can’t find the motivation to disagree with him. It’s been a perfect night, in his opinion. With nobody to interrupt them, the Captain and Pat being out camping on what is _definitely_ not a date, he’s been able to focus on enjoying himself, rather than on planning excuses. It’s nice, he muses, every once in a while, to be honestly dishonest.

“Hmm.” Again, Thomas snuggles closer. “Good night.” So, he _is_ awake, Julian thinks, and promptly falls asleep himself.

Julian nearly falls off the sofa waking up. It’s only Thomas’s arm, wrapped around his waist, that stops him dropping onto the floor. He promptly stretches too much and wakes the other two up. They are not impressed, to say the least, kicking him off the sofa altogether. As a respected politician, Julian does not sulk, but if he did, it would only be for a moment. He wanders over to the window, looking out over the grounds. Julian remembers the first time he came here, for a fundraiser. He’d been newlywed then, and deeply in love with Margot. Not that he’d fallen out of love with her, of course. If anything, they’d fallen more for each other after marriage. The tabloids never understood that.

“Huh.” He says. “Look who’s back.” Grumbling, Robin and Thomas get up, joining him at the window.

“Cap and Pat.” All three watch them emerge from the orchard, laughing at some private joke.

“I wonder if they’ve boned yet.” Julian says, looking out of the window at the returning pair. Laying his head on Julian’s shoulder, Thomas sighs, more because it’s something he would do than out of any sense of being lovelorn.

“Not everything about sex.” Grumbles Robin, standing on the other side of Thomas.

“Of course not.” He replies, looking slightly indignant that they think that of him after all this time. Gasping dramatically, he points at Pat, who has thrown his arms around the Captain and is obviously laughing. “But that _clearly_ is.”

“Good point.” Robin shrugs. However, Thomas is evidently not on board.

“You can’t just say that!”

“Why not?” Asks Julian, clearly confused. On the other side, Robin looks equally lost.

“They’re basically our _fathers_. You can’t talk about them _boning_.” Folding his arms, Thomas looks dramatically at the ceiling.

“They gone.” Interrupting Thomas’s huffing, Robin draws their attention back to the window. Julian is grateful for the reminder to wipe the fond look off his face. He does have a reputation to uphold after all. Imagine if Alison walked in and saw him being soft. She’d never respect him again – not that she respects him now, he thinks.

“Let’s go then. Flee the scene of the crime, as it were.” He doesn’t fully register Thomas’s words, until there’s a hand on his shoulder, and Robin looking slightly concerned.

“Coming?” Robin asks. For once, Julian doesn’t make the joke. What the hell, he thinks. To hell with reputation. 

“Of course.” He smiles.


End file.
